Escuadron X
by Joseblanco1
Summary: Un Spartan, un escuadrón de marines, dolor, angustia y miedo pero sobretodo un pequeño amor de un hombre pálido y una joven marine


Un año de entrenamiento es el que había recibido el escuadron X-10 que ahora se encontraba enfrentando a dos Hunters, el escuadrón X-10 solo eran cinco marines, ellos se encontraban dentro de un edificio, desde las ventanas puertas y cualquier agujero disparaban, evitando que los Hunters pudieran entrar pero si eso seguía así la municion se terminaría acabando, los marines tenían un plan mientras ellos los distraían un francotirador desde el techo apuntaría a sus puntos débiles, el primer disparo sonó como una bomba para los marines, uno de los Hunters había perdido la cabeza, segundos después otro disparo y otro Hunter muerto, el francotirador respiró profundamente se levanto y se quitó el casco dejando caer su largo pelo rubio sobre su espalda, la francotirador era una joven mujer de tes pálida, sus ojos eran verdes, ella llevaba el uniforme de los marines pero con una X en su casco de color dorado

—¡tardaste mucho Erika!— dijo uno de los marine que había subido al techo el tenía el número dos en sus hombreras, el llevaba una metralleta, detrás de él venían el resto del equipo que tenían la misma X en su casco, todos eran jóvenes no mayores de veinte años

—yo confiaba en Erika, no hay nada que ella no pueda matar— dijo un marine con el número uno en sus hombreras, el llevaba una escopeta los demás llevaban números en sus hombres que iban desde el tres al cuatro ya que el número cinco lo tenía Erika en sus hombreras, ella les sonrió y puso su rifle en su hombro

—pos claro, no hay nada que no pueda acabar...— no pudo terminar de hablar ya que varias espinas rosas se encajaron en el pecho del número uno, ella pudo ver en sus ojos había nada todo estaba vacío el había muerto, un mili segundo después las espinas explotaron esparciendo sus restos por el lugar y sus compañeros, rápidamente todos se recuperaron y vieron a un Elite con armadura dorada en el techo del edificio al lado, que corría hacia ellos, los marines empezaron a disparar pero los escudos del élite eran muy fuertes, Erika le apuntó pero su mira estaba manchada de sangre no podía usar la mira, disparaba pero ninguna le dio, él Élite brinco fácilmente los cinco metros que separaban los edificios y disparo su única bala en la cabeza de el número cuatro que exploto antes de que pudieran enterarse, el número tres solo miraba con sorpresa al Élite que se acercaba lentamente hacia el solo pudo ver el brillo morado de su espada antes de morir, el número dos trató de huir pero una granada de plasma se pego en su espalda él nunca se dio cuenta, Erika estaba arrodillada con las manos en su rifle que no tenía balas vio la escopeta del número uno a su lado, su mano la tomo pero un pensamiento lleno todo su ser "no importa lo que haga voy a morir", su mano siguió en la escopeta pero no pudo levantarla no era pesada, pero ahora mismo ella no podía no tenía el valor, él Élite empezó a reír con una forma que hizo extreme ser a Erika, antes de que él Élite se moviera un gran golpe se escuchó detrás de él, el trato de voltear pero un cuchillo se había encajado en su garganta acabando con su vida, Erika pudo escuchar como algo pesado se acerco a ella lágrimas salían de sus ojos pero logró Juntar fuerzas y levanto la escopeta que apunto al ser que se acercaba a ella, no disparo ya que enfrente de ella no se encontraba él Élite si no un Spartan que llevaba manchas de sangre morada en su armadura, el le tendió la mano que ella no tomo, seguía apuntándole

—ya está a salvo, cabo— dijo el Spartan retirando su mano mientras se acercó a los restos de sus camaradas, el les saco sus placas de identificación cuatro placas mientras ella se levantaba y se limpiaba los ojos, cuando el término se acercó a ella y le entregó las placas —su sacrificio no será olvidado— dijo el sin esperar respuesta mientras se daba la vuelta y llamaba un Pelican por su comunicador, ella no supo cuando pero se acercó rápidamente a él y comenzó a golpearlo en la parte frontal del pecho

—¡porque no llego antes!, ¡porque no los salvasteis!— grito con frustración, sus nudillos estaban destrozados, la armadura había sido manchada con su sangre pero ella no se detenía y el Spartan solo miraba el odio la tristeza la desesperación en sus ojos

—lo siento— dijo el mientras sujetaba sus manos.

—¡Ahhh!— grito Erika despertando de su sueño llamando la atención de sus compañeras de cuarto que se levantaron preparadas para luchar, al ver que no había nada miraron a Erika que estaba sentada en su cama, sus compañeras decidieron no decir nada y volvieron a dormir hasta que escucharon una canción en los altavoces de las instalaciones dando la señal de despertarse, las tres rápidamente se levantaron y fueron a las duchas —todo fue un sueño— murmuró ella respirando agitadamente mientras se levantaba y seguía a sus compañeras.

Una hora después Erika se encontraba comiendo sola en una de las mesas del comedor que estaba lleno, ella seguía metida en sus pensamientos cuando escucho que alguien dejaba la bandeja de comer en su mesa, fue cuando se dio cuenta que cuatro hombres se sentaban con ella

—el escuadrón X está reunido— dijo uno de los hombres, el tenía el pelo corto negro, ojos marrones pequeños rasgados y tes Morena, —Jun número uno reportándose— termino de decir haciendo sonreír a todos

—Don, número dos el mejor— dijo sonriendo un hombre de tes oscura calvo, ojos marrones, él era un hombre corpulento

—Roberto, número tres el inteligente— dijo un hombre de tes Morena, pelo corto negro ojos marrones, y una barba de dos meses

—Junior, número cuatro el gracioso— dijo el último hombre de tes blanca, pelo corto Rubio ojos color miel él era un hombre delgado, Erika sonrió mirando a sus amigos todos eran únicos y no podía dejar que el sueño se cumpliera por eso ella nunca fallaría

—Erika, número cinco la mejor del equipo X— dijo sonriendo, todos se miraron y empezaron a reír, unos minutos después y empezaron a comer mientras hablaban del entrenamiento que iban a tener en la tarde, el comandante dijo que iban hacer un entrenamiento especial.

—muy bien escuadrón X en un mes va a terminar su entrenamiento e irán a la batalla, pero por pedido especial van a entrenar con el— dijo el comandante, el escuadrón estaba formado mientras miraba al hombre que estaba al lado de él, él era muy alto tes blanca pálida como un fantasma, su pelo era castaño oscuro el llevaba unos lentes naranjas, una camisa blanca holgada y un pantalón holgado negro, él estaba con los brazos en la espalda, su rostro era gélido sin emociones, todos se encontraban en un gran prado lleno de soldados entrenando

—muy bien Jefe, se los dejo tengo que atender algunas cosas— decía el comandante empezando a caminar lejos de ellos, el escuadrón no decía nada solo miraban al hombre enfrente de ellos que no decía nada solo caminaba alrededor de ellos, unos minutos después Erika dio un paso enfrente

—señor vamos hacer algo— dijo un poco frustrada, sus compañeros estaban sorprendidos su amiga no era así ella era respetuosa pero desde esta mañana estaba diferente, el hombre pálido se puso enfrente de ella y solo miraba al aire ya que ella apenas llegaba a su pecho,

—jovencita te pediré un poco de respeto— dijo el agachando la mirada, ella solo vio su reflejo en los lentes, el dio un paso hacia atrás y los miro a todos mientras Erika daba un paso atrás —vengan vamos a correr— dijo el empezando a correr, unos segundos después todo el escuadrón lo siguió, veinte minutos después él se detuvo y los miro a los cinco que solo estaban sudando — los hombres hagan 100 lagartijas...—

—como que los hombres— dijo Don interrumpiendo al hombre

—si todos somos soldados— dijo molesto Jun

—si— dijeron Roberto y Junior, Erika solo pensaba que se había topado con otro idiota machista, pero el hombre no se había inmutado solo seguía con los brazos en su espalda

—como iba diciendo hombres cien lagartija y tu mujer doscientas— todos estaban sorprendidos y querían decir algo pero el siguió hablando –eres una mujer no puedes cambiar eso, todos somos soldados y si quieres tener la misma fuerza que tus compañeros tendrás que hacer el doble— termino sin emociones

—otro machista— dijo mientras se ponía hacerlas, los demás miraron mal al hombre pero se pusieron a lo suyo, mientras él hombre se puso también hacerlas pero a una velocidad mayor, diez minutos después y Erika había acabado mientras se levantaba con mucho sudor en su frente mientras sus compañeros se encontraban más descansados, el hombre aún seguía haciendo lagartija y su velocidad no había disminuido, él se levanto y no había sudor en su frente no parecía cansado, eso sorprendió a los cuatro hombres, Erika no le había tomado importancia

—bueno terminaron, vamos a correr un poco más— dijo, el escuadrón lo siguieron sin problemas, dos hora después y ellos se detuvieron —hombres cien Abdominales y mujer doscientas— dijo el empezando hacer, todos se miraron y la molestia los llenaba pero no dijeron nada, once minutos después y todos habían terminado

—y ahora que, e vamos eso es todo— decía Erika molesta, pero su rostro estaba completamente lleno de sudor, pero en sus ojos había una gran determinación

—no terminamos por el momento, es hora de que vallan a comer— dijo el hombre mientras caminaba hacia las instalaciones dejándolos hay, entonces se dieron cuenta que ya no había nadie en el lugar solo ellos quedaban, a paso lento ellos se dirigieron al comedor.

Unos minutos después y el escuadrón X se encontraban sentados en una mesa del comedor todos estaban cansados pero reían alegremente aún después de la mala pasada

—¡pero qué diablos dices!, ¡aquí todos somos iguales!— se escucho un grito en la sala que llamó la atención de todos, el encargado de entrenamiento en armas el estaba enfrente del "hombre pálido" que había entrenado al escuadrón X el llevaba una bandeja con su comida, Erika se levanto para ver mejor —aquí no aceptamos machistas será mejor que se largue— dijo sujetando su brazo con fuerza

—Sargento Wilson le recomiendo que me suelte— dijo el hombre sin inmutarse, pero no lo soltó solo aplicó más presión pero alguien tomó su brazo con gran fuerza abriendo su agarre sobre el hombre pálido, el cual miraba a quien lo había ayudado —Kelly— dijo mirando a su vieja amiga

—pero qué haces John— dijo una mujer alta, tes pálida y ojos azules de pelo corto hasta el cuello ella llevaba una camisa azul holgada y un pantalón negro holgado con botas de combate ella soltó el agarre en Wilson que estaba muy molesto, él no pensó y soltó un golpe en la mujer de gran altura, el puño fue detenido por la mano de John que sujetaba con gran fuerza su puño

—¡qué está pasando aquí!— grito el comandante caminando hacia ellos, John soltó al hombre y se puso firme igual que Kelly, el sargento Wilson miraba con furia a los Spartan mientras sujetaba su puño, entonces miro al comandante, sonrió

—señor estos dos me han atacado, yo solo…—

—¡sargento Wilson cállese!— grito el comandante mirándo a los Spartan que no se habían movido —lo siento jefe, pueden irse y tú Wilson ven conmigo— le dijo, John y Kelly fueron por comida y se sentaron en una mesa, mientras Wilson siguió al comandante, todos los futuros soldados miraban a los Spartan que se habían sentado donde estaban el escuadrón X, los que ahora miraban a los dos Spartan, Kelly se le había quedado mirando a Erika que se empezó a poner nerviosa

—mira que largo cabello y sedoso, aún recuerdo cuando yo lo tenía así— dijo Kelly recordando su pasado con una sonrisa mientras John no le tomaba mucha importancia y comenzó a comer, las porciones eran el doble que la de ellos —oye John, que haces aquí había escuchado que ibas a destruir el ultimo Halo— dijo sorprendiendo a todos.


End file.
